letting Go
by MaryCress
Summary: take place after S02 E02: totally charloe. The story starts with Bass and Charlie were kept captive in an empty swimming-pool by bounty hunters. The bounty hunters were after Bass, they were going to take him away to the government. However then it goes on with my own ideas so it's not following the rest of the season.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters, or Revolution

**Author's note**: this my first fanfic about Revolution, mostly a Charloe fic. It is also the first time I published a story online or let anyone else read it. Comments and reviews are welcomed bad or good, don't hesitate about letting thoughts about how the story should go on. I already have 6 chapters written.

**Following Revolution episode 2 season 2 **

Bass and Charlie were kept captive in an empty swimming-pool by bounty hunters. The bounty hunters were after Bass, they were going to take him away to the government. Charlie and bass were tied up to the ladder's swimming-pool.

**Chapter 1**

Charlie has been pass out for hours now, her hairs were down on her face but Bass was able to see that there was blood on her under lip, that bastard had hit her. Bass felt suddenly bad for her even though she had tried to kill him countless of times. However she was still Miles' niece, and even if Miles and him weren't on their best in their relationship right now , he knew Miles wouldn't forgive him if he learnt that Bass could have been able to stop something happened to Charlie.

Bass also noticed she has blood on her left shoulder. While he was looking at her face, some fresh air came and has pushed the hair strands away. He could see her face, the sun was reflecting on her skin, it hit him to see how beautiful she became, She had every thing where it was needed, she was perfect. She had become a real woman even though he didn't have to remember it.

Charlie was coming out of her blackout, he could see through her beautiful blue eyes, she was scared. Frightened because she didn't know where she was and wounded by her injury on her left shoulder.

**"hello sunshine!"** Bass grins at her

Charlie followed the sound of the voice to see it belonged to him. Monroe, the man she hated the most on hearth, she held him responsible for the death of half of her family. Her dad and her brother. Charlie felt the ropes around her wrist, she tried by any way to get rid of it but she knew she wouldn't be able of cutting it. A man was coming down to her with a bowl in his left hand, at first she didn't recognized him but then she clearly saw that it was the man that was faking his sleep when she came last night. He was also the one that has shoot her down, then she had fallen in the swimming-pool and collapsed she couldn't remember any further. He came closer to her and was standing in front of her.

**"alright listen up! I'm gonna patch you up but If you try to think cute, you'll get a lot worse than a pinch of salt this time."**

A man appears above them, Charlie had recognized him right away, he was the guys she hit last night with her gun. The man was talking but she wasn't able to understand him, he was using a foreign language.

**"that's my partner. He has a hell of a smile, isn't it? "**

Charlie didn't talk, she didn't want to**. "so"** he was taking her left sleeve away "**hugh…"** the wounded wasn't that bad but still it was hurting as hell. As the bounty hunter was doing it, Bass couldn't help but looking at her, and somehow he felt really bad because Bass was blaming himself for her injury and to add in, the fact that the one who actually took the shot was touching her revolted him. Why? He didn't know, perhaps because she was Miles' niece it must be it, there was no other likely explanation to his thought.

**"how did you find Monroe?"**

Charlie stared at him, not saying a word, Bass looked at him as well with some kind of pretension in his look. But the most choking thing was how the hell that man knew about Monroe's identity? She didn't say anything and she was sure that Monroe didn't sold himself.

**"yeah, I know who he really is." **

The man took some of the liquid who actually look pretty gross and sticky with a large wooden spoon. He applied his mixture on Charlie's wound and as the spoon was touching her injuries she felt her shoulder's skin burn as hell.

**"well… don't talk my ear off"** Charlie stared him right in his eye and the man smiled at her back

**"I get why you want to kill the ass hat but get in line everybody does, I mean the guy who dropped the bomb."**

**"yeah that's right that's me!"** how could this son of a bitch could say that he wasn't even there, but anyway everyone thought it was him and Bass was actually feeling guilty and responsible for everything that happened because of him, because of the bomb, because of his militia.

**"shut up dush!"** Charlie glared at him then to Monroe and back to him. **"we've been tracking him for months so I just can't let you screwing up now" **

As he ended talking, he had more of his mixture to her injury, it wasn't hurting as bad as the beginning.

**"so what are you going to do?"**

**"she talks!"** did he say with a smile.

Monroe was still listening to the exchange between her and the bounty hunter.

**"what ? with you? We're still debating, depends on how pleasant you are"**

**"I meant with Monroe" **her look was full of pride.

**"we are taking him to our employers"**

**"you're a bounty hunters?! For who" **Charlie was astonished by this revelation.

**"the moment, US government"**

**"what US government?"** Charlie didn't understand she had never heard something as the US government. Monroe was also perturbed **"what the hell are you talking about?"**

**"you find out soon enough pal" **responded the bounty hunter to Monroe.

**"yeah whatever, whoever they are. Just put a bullet in his head. And hand him over dead!"**

**"they want him alive. They've been very clear on the subject."**

**"you're dumber than you look, which believe me makes you seriously dumb. He'll escape and slip your throats. And then you won't have jacks squats."** Charlie was laughing right in front of the bounty hunter. He put on some tissue on her wound but he pushed on it in purpose to respond to Charlie's comment.

**"I like you better and you weren't talking."**

Monroe was staring at her, he was also trying to escape by cutting his rope with square of tiles that were hidden behind his back. For her part Charlie was still trying to figuring out a way of escaping from this place. She needed to escape as soon as possible.

After a few hours of silence, Monroe kept thinking about miles, if he was OK, did he was going on some plan or war? And also he was founding that completely weird that Charlie was out there alone without any protection. He knew she was able of taking care of herself but knowing Miles and Rachel something must have been wrong between the last two.

**"so where are they? Miles and your mum? What happened? Did you guys have a fight?**

Charlie was staring at him with only one thought kill this bastard. Why did he think he has the right to talk to her?!

**"I get it, I'm not really the one you want to open up to, right? Just answered me one question...Randall is the one who pushed the button?"**

Charlie nodded.

**"I knew it. I walked him through the front doors. Might as well pushed the button myself"**

Even if he really was feeling guilty, Charlie couldn't help herself but laugh. For her, Monroe was a sociopath with no real feeling; everything he said or did was only to get what he wanted. He doesn't care about other, actually that wasn't the truth. There was Miles he was probably the only one Monroe could really care about.

**"right, I'm sure you're just torn up with guilt."**

**"you don't know me, Charlotte!" **his voice calm but fill with authority and anger**.**

Hearing him say her full name was disturbing, she felt weird as he said it. He looked at her with a grin and she just felt something deeper but she didn't know exactly how she felt.

Saying her full name out load felt weird for Bass , he didn't know how she could react. And he was sure as hell that he didn't plan it out this feeling that had suddenly submerged him. He looked at her and saw on her face different emotions, she was upset, disturbed but there was another one that he couldn't define and he was pretty sure she couldn't either.

**" a lot of people depending on me to protect them. What did they get for? Cooked on their own skin."**

**"wa… did it never accord you that you suck at your job?!"**

Bass couldn't help but smile, it was typically a Charlie's reaction. However to him she didn't have the right to judge what he just said, she didn't know he cared for his men and how in first place he wanted to do the right thing for the people who were left alone helpless. Miles enticed him on this sinuous slopes which he couldn't come back from after what happened to Shelley and the baby.

**"you know maybe Miles has the right to talk to me like that, maybe but you? You don't! so watch your mouth."**

**"you don't get to tell anybody anything. You are nothing. Just a drunk fighting for coins in some whore house. And if you won't put yourself out of your misery, I'll happy to do it for you" **her answer was rash and her voice was quiet but the way she told it could surpass the pitch of her voice.

Staring at each other blue eyes, he responds while she grinned to him. Bass laughing at her, he could recognize Miles' signature in her sentence. Miles who left him and tried to kill him. His brother. His only family. Rage grew inside him, and he exploded. Bass knew what to say to Charlie, so she would break. The only thing or person she couldn't stand even more than him right now. However as soon as he said out loud he regretted it.

**"Waa… you know you might be trying to run away from your mum, but you are a hell a lot like her."**

Suddenly Charlie's smile faded away, she didn't want to look like her, her mother was for Charlie responsible of everything that the blackout has made. Charlie took her mother as responsible for her brother and her father's death as Monroe was.

The words that has been exchanging had hurt the both of them. The truth about themselves have been said and they weren't please about any of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Night had fallen and the bounty hunters had packed all of their stuffs and were ready to go, they just had to take Monroe. Charlie was still not aware of what they were going to do with her. As she was thinking about it, the one who had come earlier to ask some question was heading towards her while the old one was taking Monroe away. Monroe felt odd about letting Charlie here, alone with this jack ass who - Monroe was pretty sure - only wanted to fuck her. He felt the need to protect her and then he thought about Charlie's vendetta. He knew it would be better if he just left her alone. He had done enough to her. Monroe had always wondered how Miles would react if Charlie actually killed him. He was sure she would be forgiven because of course she had good reason to do it and secondly she was miles' niece. They had this father/daughter relationship although none of them wanted to replace Ben's place. But Charlie also knew that if she did kill Monroe something would break between her and miles.

**"so what are you going to do with me?"**

**"well you're a complete pain in the ass, but…" **he took a knife from his pocket and used it to cut her loses. **"I don't like killing, not unless I have to."**

Charlie looked at him go away. She heard the wheels of the wagon go far away from the former camp, since Monroe was aboard she was thinking to only one thing: run after this wagon and kill Sebastian Monroe.

Meanwhile in the wagon, the travelers had already made about 2 miles. There was nothing to signal, they didn't meet anyone yet. In the back Sebastian had been tied up and gagged with some scarf. Thanks to the little square of tiles, he has been able of cutting his rope and get off the scarf. He was trying to unlock the wagon's door. He had learned to force lock since he was 7 years old, for him it was just the usual, this is why he unlock this one in only a few second, then he threw himself from his former cell. He fell and caught himself by making a roll on the ground. It remembered him of his youth when he made his classes in the army. He started running into the wood but the young bounty hunters had time to caught him in his sight and to warned his partners. Followed a chase, they were all after him the bounties hunters and Charlotte; Bass succeeded to get rid of the older, and he was about to kill the young one when Charlotte came behind and hit him with a metal bar.

**"Charlotte stop! Stop!"** was he screaming, but she wouldn't and didn't want to. So she kept going, Monroe didn't want to hurt her, he remembered the promise he had done to Rachel. He didn't want to but he knocked her down and run away to the wagon to leave with it.

The bounty hunter and Charlie have walked all night and all day to follow Monroe, the man was starting to tire, he was a bit late compare to Charlie's walk. Bass was hidden in the woods when he saw Charlie walking on the road, he has waited for her for 1 hour almost. She passed him and he has a magnificent view on her. What an ass, he thought but he stopped his fought right away he had no right to think about her like that. And he wasn't the only one apparently since he saw the bounty hunter stare at her ass all the way. To see this made him right away hungry, he wanted more to punched the guy. And it's just what he did. Charlie turned around and looked at him but Monroe has pointed his gun on her even though he would not hurt her. Charlie smiled she was going to kill him.

**"you have to see something"**

Monroe took her to the back of the wagon and showed her some paper. As she was reading she could see it was wanted notices one for Monroe she wasn't astonished but her mum was named on the other one. **" what the hell? What do they want to my mum?"**

**"I don't know Charlotte but look the symbol here is the same that had Randall, and if those guys are all the same as him, believe we're all trap in some serious shit." **

**"yeah I need to go back!"**

**"I'm coming with you, you'll need my help."**

**"no I don't think so! You're delusional, they'll never accept, and so do I. So now I'm going to leave and don't try to follow me, if you want to stop just shoot me!"**

Charlie started walking, she was certain that he would never take the shot and she has right. Charlie couldn't help but smile however she wondered why he didn't take the shot. What was he thinking? Monroe started to target her with his gun, but he just couldn't. He decided he'll follow her without her noticing it.

Charlie has walked all day long, she was tired, her legs were suffering and her foot were hurting her. Her stomach was also starting to scream famine. On the right side of the road, she saw a sign indicating the next town which was half a miles away.

As she was crossing the gates of the town, she saw multitudes of bar where a lot of men were standing with some drinks in front of them. She decided to stop in a bar who also served food. When she came in, she noticed that there were only men, an anxiety started to grow up inside her belly, but she ordered the food anyway.

Bass has noticed that Charlie had get into a bar, which looked very sordid. He was a lot hungry so he decided to get some food in the bar just across the street, keeping an eye on the entrance of the bar where Charlie was. He had finished eating, and noticed that Charlie was in that bar since an hour now. He was getting worried about her, not knowing where this feeling come from. He just needed to know if she was OK, even thought she would surely try to kill him again! He never really wanted to kill her, he just wanted her to let him alone and go somewhere safe far away from all this shit.

Bass decided to get closer to the bar, as he was coming he started to heard loud manly voices and screams. He got to the door right away but it was locked with a padlock, he unlocked it as fast as he could, his rage was growing inside him, he wasn't fearing for himself he had lived many battles a lot worse than the one he was going to live. The fear inside him, he understood it was for her, he feared that something could happen to her, that she gets hurt by one of the bastard in this bar. He decided that this feeling of fear was because of the promise he had made to Rachel.

Bass pushed the double door away and got inside, he was seeking for Charlie, she was down on the floor and she looked like she was going to pass out. They must had drugged her. Bass felt the rage grow inside him, those bastard were going to rape her for sure, he took his sword out and he pierced the belly of one of the guys, and cut the other one's throat. The last one who was the closer to Charlie pulled a gun out, bass took his knife out of his pocket and threw it to the man's head. Charlie was lying on the floor, her eyes were closed, Bass was afraid something might happen to Charlie before he could get to her. He took her in his arms and carried her outside. He decided they would be both safer outside the town, he found a quiet place into the woods, hidden in a cave made by natural rocks. They will be safe here, there was a river nearby and the view was a very good spot from here they could see all the road. Bass put on the floor his sleeping bag and put Charlie's next to his , he also started fire and left to get some water. On his return, he got tired, he decided to get in his sleeping bag, Charlie was still out , they were face to face. Bass looked at her. She seemed very peaceful, there was a smile in her face that could told him she was fine. He wondered what she could dream about. As he was thinking about her, he has fallen himself asleep.

He was here , why was he where here? Perhaps she had imagined him, it was surely that, because she knew he would have never come to save her. Why would he want to? She has never did anything else but wanted and tried to kill him. As she opened her eyes, she saw a sleeping bag next to her, and a fire. She was in a cave with a view on a road and nearby she could see a river. Her head was hurting her. How did she got there? Who owns this sleeping bag?

**"easy there!"**

It was him. She tried to get up. She needed to leave right away she couldn't just stay here with Monroe.

**"easy Charlotte. Here, some water, you need to evacuate the poison of your body."**

He threw her bottle of water, was it possible that Monroe had saved her? Why he would have done that? She had tried to kill more time than she could count and he had never demonstrated any sign of kindness toward her. Charlie didn't' understand any of this. Charlie drunk at the bottle, and it was feeling good, her throat was so dry and hurts as hell.

**"how long was I out?"**

**"a day, and don't worry unlike the bastard you met last night I was a perfect gentleman."**

Suddenly every memories of last night came up, the guys, there were three. They had put something in her drink, she had been drugged. Those bastards. And she also remembered that someone came and slaughtered those men. She remembered a pair of beautiful blue eyes staring at her and calling her name.

So it was him, those blue eyes were his, as she was thinking she stared at him. She saw in his look kindness and fear. Miles kept telling her Monroe hadn't always been like that, perhaps it was true. Perhaps the monster that had given orders to kill thousands of people, was somehow going away along with the lost of his earlier power. Charlie didn't know what to think about him. She only knew that for once, she felt grateful to him, and she was thrilled he obviously didn't listen to her.

**"thank you, I owe you this one."**

**"you're welcome Charlotte, and you don't owe me anything."**

**"why did you save me?"**

**"despite what you think I'm not total monster, I wasn't going to let you being raped or worse things that I don't even wanna think about! … I know that what I have done is unforgivable and can't be undone but I wanna try notwithstanding… Then you're also miles' niece and I made a promise to your mother back in the tower. I told her you'll not be hurt and that I won't let anything happen to her last child**

His speech has astonished Charlie, all that he said . Now she finally understood all that he has done was only for Miles and Rachel .Since Rachel has been back, all Miles' attention was for her. Both of them had kind of forgot her, they were always wandering around together. Charlie felt so alone this is why she had decided to leave, finding Monroe on her voyage was only a bonus. She decided to let all this information in a coin of her mind and to deal with it later. She had more urgent to think. Despite every rancor she had for Rachel and Miles, both were in danger she had to warn them. Her headache came back, and she knew she wouldn't be able of walking today.

**"are you OK?"**

**"yeah…. Just a headache, nothing too bad."**

Monroe got up, and went to his backpack. As he came back he handed her a white pills and she could see in the other hand a flask.

**"your medicine , it helps for headache. And that is mine**." He smiled at her, and she give him one back.

He drank at the bottle as she took the pills.

**"here, want some?" **

She hesitated but hell it couldn't get worse! She took it and drank sips.

**"we should get some sleep now, if you are ok tomorrow morning we will leave."**

**"where do you think you're going?"**

**"I'm coming with you to help Miles and your mum. It is indisputable"**

She knew he was right , she will be safer with him on the road. Charlie couldn't believe she had just said this. But she knew he would be a great help if we would have to come to a fight. Charlie lay down on her sleeping bag, Monroe did the same. There sleeping bag were next to each other of way they were face to face. They were looking in inside eyes, his blue eyes were piercing hers.

**"good night, Monroe" **

He smiled at her, and she closed her eyes. They were both asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Monroe was up the first, as he was opening his eyes, he saw Charlotte with a smile on her face but her eyes were still closed. She was dreaming, he wondered what was her dream about. He thought how beautiful she looked, how the sun reflected on her hair, how her perfume - some cherry - embalmed all the air that he breathed. As he was completing her, she opened her eyes.

Blue eyes were looking at her, Monroe was smiling to her.

**"hello sunshine"**

**"Hi, how long have you been up?"**

**"I don't know maybe a half an hour perhaps, are you feeling better?"**

**"yep I think so."**

**"Alright so let's pack everything and go. But first you need to eat."**

After having breakfast, they packed all their stuff , and went in direction to Willoughby.

They have walked for 2 weeks now, and they were finally able to see the city. Those weeks had been really something for both, they had to deal with a lot of feelings. Charlie has learnt to hate less the man perhaps even respect him, he had saved her two or three times in the past few weeks. However she kept remembered herself that it was only because of his promise to Rachel. She had caught herself feeling disappointed about that, but she had thrown away this and buried it. For his part Monroe had felt pride to have Charlie on his side, they made a great team in fight. He had to admit that her skills with the sword and the hunt were amazing. For sure she was a Matheason. Somehow she has always put herself to his left side every time as if somehow she had discovered his physical weakness. Bass had a blind spot on his left eye, an ammo had blown up to close. Charlie hadn't forgotten about what Monroe did to her family however she had to deal with another man while their trip, and she had recognized the man who Miles used to describe her. She hadn't forgive him either, she'll never . But Their relationship has evolved to mutual respect along with their way down to Willoughby.

As they reached the town's limit they decided to get on the left side of town, hidden into a little wood where there was a little hill to see all the town center .

**"so, I'll go grab Miles and bring him here, it's better if he doesn't see you right away. Now, he'll probably get ok with it but Rachel it's another stories. She will never accept you in... Well...see you in 10."**

**"be careful Charlotte"**

She smiled at him, and went away. She knew exactly where to find Miles. She was waiting behind a bar for 5 mins already, when she heard Miles' voices. Her heart started racing, she hadn't see him since Atlanta had been bombed .

**"hey stranger"**

**"Charlie, oh I miss you kid! Where were you?"**

**"I miss you too, I was wandering. I need to show you something come with me."**

As they walked toward Monroe, Charlie told Miles about the bounty hunters. Miles always suspected that something like that will come up at some point, he just wasn't ready to deal with it. Even if he knew he would die for Rachel.

Monroe was getting worried, Charlotte was gone for almost 30 mins, he couldn't help. But why did he have this feeling? She was nothing to him. No it wasn't true. She has always impressed him , her strength, her courage, her will, she was ready to give up everything to save the one she loved. She remembered the day Strausser's gun was on her temp and she had stayed cold and rational. That day Charlie had told her mother that some things were more important that her or her brother even thought she wanted to live and she loved her brother. She was ready to sacrifice herself to save the world from him and his lust for power at the time. As he was lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear Charlie and Miles coming right behind him.

**"what the fuck Charlie! Why did you do to her you son of a bitch?!"**

**"I didn't do anything to her! I saved her."**

**"yeah it's true Miles, listen he can help us with the patriots."**

**"you brought him here. Your mother won't be glad at all."**

The way back to the safety house has been made in silence, there was a tension , no one dare talking. Miles and Charlie was sharing the same concern about how Rachel will react to the arrival of Monroe. But Charlie was also worried because she hadn't seen her mother since the tower's incident, she wasn't ready to see her. Charlie wasn't sure if she had forgiven her mother or not, she has made those nanotechnology, she has worked with Department Of Defense, she abandoned her when she was little to made more of these technology. Charlie thought she didn't know anything about Rachel and her dad, the woman who called herself her mother was for Charlie some kind of stranger. Charlie was also blaming her mother for Danny's death. Yet even if all this shit has happened it didn't change the fact that Rachel was her mother. As for him,Monroe was torn apart he wanted to help Miles, even if he tried to kill him Miles was and always will be his brother that will never change. He also wanted to stay for another reason, this reason was scaring the hell out of him. This reason was right in front of him, and she has a hell of an ass. He wanted to stay for Charlie, he needed to gain his redemption. All that he did to her family, he needed to do everything he could to help her and to made her life easier, he also wanted her to forgive him. He owed her. But there was also Rachel , Rachel the one he has kept for years, even if he has treated her well, he couldn't help but feeling ashamed for what he did, he knew she will try to kill as soon as she will see him.

**"so I need proof for the rangers who agreed to help me, we meet tonight."**

**"Don't worry pal we'll get your proof"**

**"hey guys I found some trail of a wagon nearby"**

**"alright then let's go"**

There were after the trail for 2 hours now, ready to give up. The sun was almost down, the wagon's trail had leaded them to the border of a small town but it was leading nowhere.

**"this trail doesn't lead anywhere, we had to turn back."** Said Monroe

As they were turning back, four patriots armed each one with long sword came out from nowhere. They attacked them right away, miles took a man who actually look very sick, as for Monroe he was dealing with the biggest. Both of them were moving with grave, there were made to fight. Both looked like they were dancing. Danced with the death.

As for her, Charlie was stuck with the two patriots left, **"Hi, sweethearts, I'm sure you will be very appreciated back in the camp" **said the fat one.

**"I don't think so fatty!" **Charlie wasn't ready to give up

She started to fight with all she got, she succeeded to hurt the fat one to his right arm, he dropped his sword, so Charlie gave him a kick in his back, he fell on the ground and she finished him with a kick in his face, the man had blood all over the face. As she was dealing with this one, she had forgotten the other one. The patriot was taller and thinner than the one she had just killed, he kicked her and she fell on the ground. Charlie was moving back afraid of the man, she had reached a wall she was trap, the man put his boots on Charlie left's hand, Charlie was screaming . she looked towards miles but he didn't see her, he was fighting against one of the patriots, so she reached for Monroe's eyes and she found them. He stared at her, and she saw fear in his eyes. Why was he afraid? He was Sebastian Monroe, he was fear of all, not otherwise . she couldn't remember any time of fear in his eyes, actually she could the time he came in the bar to saved her when he had knelled down towards her , and looked at her with fear and concern his eyes.

Monroe caught Charlie' eyes , one of the patriots was trapping her against a wall. He could see she was hurt , he saw blood on her forehead. Monroe felt suddenly rage grow inside him. Someone was hurting Charlie. He got rid of his opponent in a few moves, and ran towards her, he jabbed his sword inside his enemy and blood got out everywhere. The man fell on the ground , Monroe got his sword out and wiped it on the shirt's man. Charlie looked afraid about also somehow reliefs. He knelled down to her, and put her head in the cup of his hands, caressing her right cheek. They were looking in each other eyes with so much passion.

**"Charlotte, are you OK? Charlotte answer me!"**

Charlie wasn't able of talking, she barely heard what Monroe was saying, she was in shock. But now she felt safe, he came for her, he always do. She threw herself in his arm.

Her act had surprised them both, but it felt so natural, no gene. Like their bodies were meant to fit together. Monroe was feeling reliefs, she was ok. Her perfume was submerging him, he was caressing her hair. Charlie put her nose in his neck, and secretly smell his natural scent. He smelt so damn good, she wanted to stay in his arm forever, her hands wanted to dive in his little curly hair. Charlie stopped herself of thinking this, why did she wanted this? She couldn't , it was Sebastian Monroe! Damn it! As she was arguing with her conscience, she noticed that Miles was tidying up one of the patriots. She came back to reality and got out of Monroe's arms, reluctantly they both got up and walked toward Miles.

**" he will be our proof for tonight, he was the leader. He will tell us everything as the gentle soldier he is."**

**"good then let's go the rendezvous place."**

Miles didn't know Charlie had been hurt, less than she had hugged Monroe. They haven't talked at all, to go to the rendezvous point. Maybe there was nothing to say, even if they doubted about that, but they knew it wasn't a good time or place to talk anyway.

The rendezvous doesn't happen as planned, the prisoner killed himself with cyanur which was below a tooth. So when the ranger came they didn't have anything, miles was trapped, the ranger was going to give them to his government. So Monroe came up with a plan, they killed the ranger and made it pass for a killing between California and Texas' ranger. After putting this scene up, they went back to the safety house. Rachel was waiting miles' return for hours now. She had got worried. If something had happened to him she would be devastated. As she thought about this horrible scenario she saw him, then she saw Charlie. Rachel felt joy inside her, she couldn't believe her daughter had come back.

**"Charlie, how are you? I missed you." **She said as she ran toward her.

**"Hi , I'm fine, listen the patriots guys are looking for you everywhere they put money on your head. Bounty hunters are after you."**

**"what? But why?"**

**"because Rachel , you're the one who can switch on power**." Monroe came has usual in a dramatic way.

As she saw him, Rachel took her guns out, loaded it and pointed it to Monroe's direction**. "what the fuck?!"**

"**put the gun down, Rachel**" Miles knew this will happen.

Unconsciously Charlie put herself in front of Monroe, that surprised everyone even herself, but she didn't want to analyze this now.

**"I brought him here, he can help us!"**

**"thanks Charlie! Not helping at all!" **Miles looked at her with recrimination.

**"did you become crazy or what? Don't you remember what this man did to us? to Danny? to your father?"**

**" yes I think I'm, to even considering to stay here with you."**

Rachel felt a piece of her heart broke, but her daughter was right. So much had happened between the two of them she didn't know if they would be able of reconnecting. Miles took Rachel apart, he told her they needed Monroe. And even if he wasn't all ok with this, he knew it was the smartest thing to do. She finally agreed reluctantly.

Night had fallen, they were all exhausted about this freaking hard day. They went back to the safety house, actually it was an empty warehouse. The windows and the door was broken , but it could still protect the group from inclemency. The front of the warehouse had a small yard recovered with grass and rocks surrounded it which were going very high. On the left,they was a small forest with a path which leads to a river.

They ate in silence, didn't dare to look in each other eyes. Monroe ate alone away from the small group, he headed toward the river to get some water and came back to install his sleeping bag next to the outside wall. He figured out that he wasn't welcome inside. Monroe has noticed that Charlie had as well put her sleeping back outside she was near some rocks which dig in to form some kind of a cave. As for Rachel and Miles they were inside in one of the room, they were surely sleeping next to each other. Monroe got inside his sleeping bag and looked at Charlie, she was undressing. She had taken off her jacket, her gun, her shoes but she had kept her bow . she got inside her sleeping bag and clamped hard on her weapon.

Monroe fell into sleep, so as everyone in the small group.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note at the end. Enjoy :-)

**Chapter 4**

It was 3 am in the morning, Charlie couldn't sleep, she has turned around in her sleeping bag for hours, she needed a drink. She walked in direction of the house and took the little bottle of whiskey that Miles was carrying on. Then she went directly toward the little woods nearby. She sat and drank her thoughts.

Monroe woke up with anxiety, he had made a nightmare about his son. Miles has promised him that they'll get him. Monroe was still upset against Miles for having kept his son as a secret. Monroe had to get up, he decided to have a little walk into the woods , hoping it would free his mind.

As he was walking into the woods he saw a shape, he moved a little closer and he recognized right away that it was Charlie. He hesitated to go talk to her, but he wanted to, he needed her. So he went next to her, and sat.

**"what are you doing here?"** she said

**"I couldn't sleep, what about you? " **

**"same, want some?"** as she showed him the bottle. He grabbed it and took some spits of it. The liquid burnt his throats but he felt good, he needed it.

After a few minutes of silence, Charlie finally spoke liberating her mind.

**" thank you"** she murmured

**"what for?"**

**"everything! You always come back for me, you have always saved me. Even though you didn't have any reason to do so. You are the only one despite everything that I actually trust right now. I can't… I can't believe that I just said that… "**

**"I'll always come back for you Charlotte..." **he looked right into her eyes. Charlie's heart had missed a beat, she was astonished.

**"why?... why?"** she couldn't understand.

**"because, I care for you Charlie..."** Monroe knew it was a lot to take in for her so he didn't let her respond or even give her time to think. **"You know your mother and I have a fucking bad relation, but it doesn't change the fact that I can see you're sad about what's going between her and you. I think you need to forgive to your mother, she might have lied to you for the past few years but she is still your mother. You can't just turn your back to her. Beside she loves you , and I sure know you love her too."**

**"Perhaps you're right… but I don't think I can forgive her, not now anyway. I need time... what she has done, she lied to Danny and I... It's like I don't even know her."**

They looked into each other eyes, hers had almost started crying. Charlie saw in his eyes compassion, pride. Then Charlie looked at the moon and the stars this view was wonderful.

"**This is so beautiful"**

Without even looking at the stars but rather at charlie's face which the moonlight was reflecting on her, he responded.

**"yes it is"**

They both kept on drinking one after the other, until there weren't any drop in it. Charlie was feeling tired, and the liquor made is effect. She put her head on Monroe's right shoulder. They both felt good, this moment was perfect, they wasn't thinking about anything , just being here away from all the fight. They both needed it.

Monroe wanted to stay here forever, with her. Her breath was low and regular, he knew she had fallen asleep and he was also feeling tired. He decided to take her back in the camp, he carried her and put her in her sleeping bag. Charlie looked beautiful, peaceful. Monroe went back to his sleeping bag and closed his eyes.

***Ellipse***

As the week went through , Charlie learnt to respect Monroe and even like him which was pretty annoying . Every time Charlie was talking to Monroe , Rachel looked at her with judgment in her eyes. And every time Charlie felt guilty and couldn't help but think to her dad and her brother. All this shit put her in some odd place.

Things with the patriots didn't get any better, explosions happened inside Willoughby. People were scared and more and more pissed against Monroe and Miles than ever. Patriots accused them of terrorism. In add the patriots was always one step ahead, they always found a way to oppose to their trap. The patriots had found last night Monroe's hide . They had him and were going to kill him with metal's injection. Charlie was outraged, her mum wanted to let him die. Miles and Charlie had however found a solution to save him. Charlie and her mum had a fight, because Rachel didn't want to help him. Charlie and Miles' plan had failed they had been too late to get Monroe, and now they were screwed . Monroe was going to die, Miles find the only way to overcome that, he went straight the next bar and ordered a bottle. Miles couldn't believe that his last talk with Monroe had transformed into an argument. He felt so bad.

For her part Charlie was standing in the crowd for Monroe's execution. Emotion had submerged her, she didn't know how to deal with this, Monroe's death was what she had always wanted but in the past few months she had learnt to like him and had even become friend with him. So yeah she suddenly stopped to lie to herself and finally admitted that she was sad about all this shit.

Monroe's felt awful, here in this freaking creepy cell, attached with cuff to a chain. There were 3 guys armed outside. As he was alone, Monroe felt all his former action come back, specially the day when Shelly and their baby died in his arms. Tears dropped from his eyes. He felt all the sadness and the anger coming back. He had never open his heart to anyone else after that, he couldn't have support loosing someone he loved. It's why he became out of control, after losing both he almost lose Miles. He couldn't have support it. Miles was the only one that mattered to him and of course his son. There was someone else too, someone special. She was giving him redemption. Miles had come visit him earlier in the day, they had a fight. Miles had always knew about Connor and yet he had never told him. Miles had kept this secret for almost 25 years. Bass felt betrayed.

Suddenly the three guard , took Monroe to lead him to the former tribunal. There were people everywhere, of course people came to see the ex general Monroe being executed. As he entered in the room he saw right in front of him a long chair next to Rachel, and an old man who was preparing syringe. On the right side at the top of the queue, there was Charlie. She actually looked sad, he stared at her, he wanted to grave her face in his mind. He came closer to her and murmured **"take care of you and of your uncle"**

Charlie felt weird, she could feel his breath on her neck, it made thrill on her skin. As Monroe walked toward the long chair, she felt sad. Her mother didn't agree on saving Monroe's life. She felt pissed against Rachel. Monroe sat on the chair, guard tied his foot and hands on the chair. It was too late, he couldn't be save anymore. Gene gave him the injection, and Monroe's body started to move as hell. And suddenly it stopped moving.

It was the end of Sebastian Monroe.

Monroe could only think about miles and her. Their faces were the last he saw.

After the intervention, Charlie and Aaron went at the bars, they ordered drinks. Charlie needed it, she saw miles alone on a table with a multitude of empty drinks around him. She came to him **"hey, I'm here if you need anything" **she put her hand in his shoulder, and started to leave. Miles grabbed her hand to put it in his own hand, then Miles led her hand to his left cheek. Her uncle needed her, and support.

She went back to the bar next to Aaron.

**Later in the night:**

He opened his eyes, he couldn't move at all , every muscles were frozen. Covered with grass and earth, he saw Rachel above him. **"don't try to move**" she said. His eyes closed themselves again, he was so tired.

When Monroe opened his eyes again, this time the place was completely different, he recognized the room right away it was the safety house where they stayed. Miles leaned toward Monroe.

**"how are you doing ?"**

**"did you miss me?"** Monroe smiled

**"What?"**

**"well you are my best friend, so did you miss me?"** at those words Charlie and miles smiled and laughed

**"yeah…"**

**"what did you give him?" **Charlie wanted to know, she was curious.

**"a powerful sedative, I gave him enough to put down an elephant."**

**"why did you do it?" **Charlie didn't know why she did it and she had no clue.

**"because he can help, and because you asked me." **As Rachel said those words, miles and Monroe looked right into Charlie's direction.

Monroe was still a bit woozy but he had for sure heard what Rachel just said. He couldn't believe it she asked her mother to save him. Sebastian Monroe. Perhaps that means she had forgiven him.

The next day ,Miles and Rachel went out for a few hours to get provision. Left alone, Charlie had to take care of Monroe. She brought him water every hours, he needed to drink to evacuate the serum from his body. Monroe had been asleep all night and all day. His breath was still , and his face looked peaceful. His body wasn't tense as he always was. this situation remembered her the first time Monroe had saved her from that sordid bar, she wondered what he had though about her back there. Charlie looked at him, the sheet was pull off, she could see his beautiful torso and his muscle. Despite their past Charlie had to be honest with herself, Monroe was very handsome. Probably had many woman in the past without the need to ask for. she thought about how good kisser he should be and how it should felt to caress his smooth skin. Then Charlie stopped herself, and forbidden herself to think about that. How could she possibly imagine something between the two of them. As she was in her thinks, she didn't notice that Monroe had woken up.

**" spying on me?" **Monroe grinned at her.

**"hey, how are you feeling?"**

**"better I think, I feel every part of my body it's a good start, don't you think? "**

**"I think it is ." **she gave back his grin.

**" Look Charlie I heard what you mother said about you asking her to save me. Why did you ask her something like that? I thought you hated me! "**

**"well… for sure I hated you for a long time , it was easy just hate you and blame you for everything that ever happened. But the truth is that my dad was killed by Neville, and I recall you telling Rachel that you had never order to kill my dad. As for my brother, he made his own choice no one could have prevent him of blowing up the helicopter. Then I thought about how I forgave to my parents despite they had made the blackout... I forgave Miles despite he had also led the militia. Both had killed thousands of people as you did, however forgiving you was harder... Harder because who I became, a liar and a killer, was all because I hated you. To me it was an excuse to somehow make them right, whereas I knew they weren't." **they stared in each other blue eyes. They couldn't look anywhere else, passion had kept them. **"so sure, now, I don't hate you , not anymore."**

**"thank you Charlotte" **Here he was again with Charlotte, Charlie loved it when he said her full name. she only accepted him to say it, if it came from another she'll get right away pissed off. When Bass… Yeah she could tell his first name, after all it was his and with all they have been through together maybe it was time. So yeah when Bass used her full name, she could feel inside her stomach a weird thing growing across the days.

they chatted for an hours, the night had fallen since a while now and Monroe had fallen asleep. For her part Charlie started to felt tired. Without noticing it she finally closed her eyes and drop into the darkness of the night . It was one of the best night she ever had. The last time she had slept in a bed was when she had to live her little village. With her group they had always found a safe place but they never had bed, it was the first they had found in months and this one was reserved to Monroe because of his current state. finally miles and Rachel came back early in the morning, she hadn't the time to wake up, that Rachel was screaming already.

**"what the fuck bass?!" **her mother was outraged.

**"what did you do to her?" **miles assumed the worst.

"**nothing happened mum, just calm down, I just fell asleep and I didn't want to sleep on the floor . My back hurts as hell!"**

Miles believed her however Rachel was more septic, she was worried that something could happen to her daughter. She knew how dangerous Monroe could be, he was destructive. Everyone around him ended dead or hurt. Rachel could never forget or forgive Monroe and what he has done. For her it would always be a monster and psychopath that had killed her husband and her son. She couldn't understand of miles and her daughter were able to stick round him, to act as everything was normal. Somehow Rachel was more indulgent to miles, they were brothers. But still after he kept her captive she thought miles would really kill him. Yet when it come to Charlie's attitude, she was baffled. It felt like betrayed, her own daughter turn her back to her, just to talk to Monroe and now that it was too much for Rachel.

**Author's note:** Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed it, and liked it. reviews are welcome, don't hesitate to let ideas or thoughts about the story and how I should go with it. Thank you for everyone who has read my story so far, it means a lot to me :-)


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: thank you for reading my story it means a lot to me, please don't hesitate to let me know where you would like the story to go. reviews are welcome bad or good. I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter, love you all bye :)**

**Chapter 5**

Two weeks have passed since Monroe's fake death. Monroe had fully recovered, Charlie had taken care of him very well. Monroe was thrilled that she comes every day to see him, they had used to talk for hours. He had told him a lot about his past, and how the world was before.

Miles' promise about getting Monroe's son has been respected; Miles, Monroe and Rachel had been in Mexico to found Connor. Miles and Monroe had come back yesterday from their trip. They were gone for 5 days, Connor came back with them which at first had surprised Charlie.

Connor was 25 years old. He looked a lot alike his father, the same curly hair and his charm, but he didn't have the beautiful blue eyes of Bass. Somehow he was cute, she had talked to him. He was very funny and nice, very charmer. He dragged her since he arrived. She had noticed that Monroe didn't exactly appreciated that they had become fast friend. He also hasn't talked to her since he came back.

While he was away, Charlie felt empty inside, she realized at this point that she had missed him she needed him in her life. Charlie had too much pride to go talk to him first, he was acting all cold. Charlie didn't understand why.

The relationship with her mother was a bit improved but there were still tension between the two of them. Mostly from Charlie. She hadn't completely forgiven her.

Miles and Monroe had decided to go to New Vegas, they needed men if they wanted to win this war they needed an army. Monroe said he had a friend Duncan that can provided him some men. Rachel needed to stay here with Gene if something happened, so of course Miles decided to stay. Where Rachel was Miles was there too. It only left Connor, Charlie and Monroe. They had left in the morning. Monroe was not pleased that Charlie came along, so did her mother. New Vegas was dangerous , he didn't want her to get hurt. Her mother for her part, was above all worried about who accompanied her daughter.

On the road to New Vegas, Monroe and her didn't talk at all, there were some looks but none once did he said something to her. Charlie was very disappointed and didn't understand why she felt like that or why did he reacted like that. She learnt to respect him as a man and even if his methods were always hard, he always did the right thing, he took care of things that no one wanted to deal with. Charlie had learnt to be around him and she actually thought he wasn't such monster as she used to think. She knew there was more under this facade. She knew he was a good man somehow, and she liked him.

But she couldn't help but feeling guilty about being friend with him. Her mother was making her feel this guilt , when she looked at her, Charlie saw judgment in her eyes.

At night fallen, they entered into New Vegas, this town was literally full of whore and bars.

**"don't say anything or do anything. Just follow my lead." **Monroe warned them.

**"I know what I'm doing" **argued Connor.

**"no, here you don't"**

they got inside a camp, full of drunk men, and there were also poker games in full process. A fight was on, in their left side. People were all around the two fighters, folks were screaming, betting, laughing.

**"so where is this Duncan?" **as Connor said this, Monroe stopped to a table. Three armed guys and a woman were playing poker. The woman was beautiful, she had long black hair, a tan skin.

**"hello Duncan ." **as Monroe talked the woman looked up and grinned at him.

**"you've got to be kidding me. Why did you come back here Monroe ?" **

She knew who he was, and judging by their looks they sure had some history. Charlie felt something strange. Why? She didn't know.

**"I need your help, I would like to buy some of your men to fight against the patriots. And Judging by how you're doing with cards, you need money"**

**"go to hell Monroe!"**

**"come on for hold time sick."**

Duncan made a sign with her head, and all of her men pointed their guns in Monroe's direction. Right away, Charlie took out her gun and pointed it in Duncan's direction. The situation was tense. Duncan looked at Charlie and peered at her.

**"you get them directly to the cradle!"** Duncan laughed.

Charlie anger grew inside her. Who did she think she was?

**"put your gun down Charlotte." **There , he was, he came back to her nickname. Why?

She was so impulsive, Monroe loved that about her, he could feel her body to tense next to his. He decided to calm her down, Monroe put his left hand on her right arm. As they touched, they both felt electricity throughout their bodies. His touch felt so good on her arm. Charlie put her gun down

**"Charlie, Connor go back to our rendezvous point, I'll meet you there." **Monroe didn't look at them.

They both left the tent and headed to the rendezvous point. They were there for three hours now, at first Charlie felt worried about Monroe being alone over there but then she remembered that Duncan and him had history. She thought they were catching up the old time after all this years, they were surely having a good time together. Charlie felt the same strange feeling that earlier in the tent.. she knew what it was. Jealousy. She felt jealous. That Duncan had been with him, they kissed, they slept together. That she would never be able of doing it. She was angry against him, against Duncan and above all against herself. Suddenly Charlie woke herself up, and got upset for even considering that. She needed to get rid of her thought so she focused on Connor, he was heating on her since he arrived here. Maybe she could let it go for once, he was cute, at this point Charlie has just stopped thinking.

Monroe left Duncan' tent rather confident, on the way to the camp he even had the time to prepare a plan. They needed diamond to pay Duncan, they were going to steal Doug's diamond. Doug was the leader of every single fight in this town, he had a hand on every bet, he also has a large network of prostitution. Tonight Charlie and Connor would go in the bar where the diamonds were, they would steal it while Monroe would get everyone attention by accepting to take part in one's of Doug's fight. As Monroe thought about that, he reached the camp and saw the most awful and unbelievable thing he could ever imagine. Both lay down on blankets on the ground, Monroe could see that Charlie and Connor were naked under those blankets. They had slept together, by realizing that he felt somehow that a part inside him had broke. His rage grew inside his stomach.

**"you are kidding me! You've got to be kidding me!" **He screamed.

Charlie and Monroe got up and got dressed quickly, Charlie could see that Monroe was bawling out Connor. The two men were arguing, Charlie saw Connor go toward the wagon, she decided to go check on the plan.

**"the plan is still on? " **she could see in Monroe's eyes sadness and anger.

**"Yes " **Monroe wasn't able to talk more.

**"good" **Charlie grinned at him and went away.

As she walked in front of him, Monroe suddenly realized that he was attracted to her and this was why he was feeling so bad about what had just happened. Monroe was jealous of his own son, Connor wasn't right for her but they had the same age and he did not have skeletons in his closet. Monroe knew he couldn't let his feeling grow ,he also understood why he had kept her away from him the past few days.

They got into the wagon, Monroe was on the top, Connor and Charlie sat on the back. Charlie had time to think about what just happened. She didn't understand why Monroe got upset about this, he didn't care about her, he showed it very well the past few weeks. Actually since his son has arrived , maybe he never really care about her. They used to talk for hours and when they were gone on mission together, they both had good time. She actually thought they were friends, perhaps she had mistaken herself. Maybe she was just a distraction for him because he was bored, now that he had his son back he did not have time to care for her.

Monroe stopped the wagon in front of the bar where the diamonds were, Connor and Charlie got out. **"be careful.**" His voice was emotionless, he looked a last time at Charlie, she smiled at him, but he didn't and he started the wagon to go to the fight. Charlie felt guilty and concerned, it seemed that everything had change between them, at this moment she realized she did not want to.

Connor and her got into the place and Connor sat at a table, he started drinking like a lot. For a part Charlie had to stay at the bar, she kept waiting for the man who carried the diamonds to come. And he came thirty mins later, he has drunk a lot and let the diamonds at his feet. Charlie looked at Connor, he nodded. Everything happened so fast Charlie replaced the box by a fake one, and she started running toward the city's limits, at the same time Connor made diversion he had blown up a poker table and had started a fight. As she was running Charlie looked in her back and saw three men behind her, she arrived at the fences and let go of the fake box and climbed on the fence to run outside the town. For his part Connor was supposed to take the box of diamond, went back to his dad and met Charlie outside town, but unfortunately Bass and him have been catch before meeting Charlie. Both were knocked out and locked up in a big cage where the fight took place.

The next morning Charlie had figured out that something happened to the Monroe's , she headed into town to see that they have been kept in a fight cage surrendered by 5 armed guys. As she was thinking to a way to get Monroe and Connor out of the cage, she didn't hear Doug's men coming behind her. She received a punch right in the face then passed out.

Later in the day, attached up at the bed Charlie opened her eyes in a caravan. The place smelt sex and alcohol, they were velvet cushions and curtains. A man got in, he had a gun, he was very tall and had long hair. He had with him a black lace babydoll.

**"put this on!" **He shout out.

Charlie didn't have the choice but listen, she needed to buy time to get out of here. while she put the outfit on , the guard didn't leave the room, he watched her like she was a piece of meat. Charlie felt like vomit, and dirty. Before leaving the man tied a chain to her right foot. Then another arrived, he looked rich, he wore a suit and had leather shoes.

**"Doug didn't lie , you're very beautiful! We're going to have fun together, I rent you for the entire afternoon." **he grinned at her

The man got closer to her, and he tried to kiss her. Charlie knew it was now or never, she took the chain at her foot and put it around the man's neck she tighten her grip. She had strangled the man. Charlie was under chock but knew it wasn't the time to lose it. She grabbed her chain and extracted the chain from the wall. She looked for her clothes but couldn't find them, she decided to go out anyway. As she opened the door she saw the guard, Charlie punched him in the face the man fall down to the ground, she grabbed his sword. Then Charlie ran directly to the cage. Monroe and Connor were fighting, she knew that in reality Connor would have any chance against his father. They were both hurt and their clothes were full of blood. All the town had crushed around the cage, it was the event of the year the ex general Monroe fighting in this town was a show that no one wanted to miss. As she looked around to see a way of getting them out, she saw Duncan, behind her one of Doug's men with a knife was going to kill her. Charlie ran to them, grabbed a knife who was on the floor, and put it right into the man's chest , he fell down. Duncan turned around and looked at Charlie with shock.

**"I just saved your life bitch, now help me get out Monroe and his son from the cage!" in a nano second Duncan took her gun out and shot one of Doug's men**

with her action, she had triggered a war with Doug. Charlie took advantage of it and headed to the door cage, she fired with a gun into the lock.

**"come on, hurry!"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everybody! I apologize I haven't post since a few days, because my family and I moved out, so we had a lot going on. When we moved into our new house, we didn't have the internet for a week, we only got it today. I also apologize, this chapter is not very long I didn't have much personal time to write it. So I hope you still enjoy it, I'll post the next chapter very soon. Don't forget to let review, I enjoy reading your comments it means a lot to me. Thank you for reading. Bye love you all 3**

**Chapter 6**

Monroe stared at Charlie, she was dressed in some nightgown that didn't hid a lot of skin, her legs looked amazing and sweet . He wanted to touch her soft skin, she looked beautiful. Suddenly Monroe realized that her outfit wasn't appropriate , he wondered how she got those clothes. Right away he thought about Doug and his network of prostitution. He saw in her eyes: fear, something had happened to her, he wanted to know even though he knew if he had right he would get outraged and crazy. Monroe wanted to protect Charlie , he knew she could take care of herself on her own but he needed to do it .

Everyone was fighting outside the cage, people went crazy, gunshot were shot by every side. People were screaming, blood was spattering . Monroe, Connor and Charlie headed straight to their camp ; they gathered their stuff, put everything in the wagon. Then they took the road to go back to the safety house, when they were about to pass through the gates of the city, Duncan's men had surrounded them. Duncan was standing in the middle of her guys, Monroe had stop the wagon.

**"you saved my life" **Duncan was talking to Charlie, Connor and Monroe looked shock. Both thought the women hated each other.

**"you can have 4 of my men, they will only obey to you. Make good use of them, and by the way he doesn't deserve you."** Charlie was glad she had done that by herself, she had saved the Monroe and got those men for free, to add. Then her smile faded away when Charlie realized the second part of Duncan's sentence , she hadn't understood right away but Duncan was talking about Monroe. Why did she say that?

Monroe was pride of Charlie, he knew she could do it but still she had impressed him. What Duncan said was true, he didn't deserve her. She was brave , beautiful, generous. However Monroe was still upset about what happened between her and his son. He was jealous, that his son could enjoy her company, he was afraid that she could love Connor. He stared at her while she grinned at him, Bass was wondering if he could ever obtain redemption from her family.

***Ellipse***

Connor, Monroe and Charlie were on the road for 2 days now, they had only an hour left of walk before arriving to the safety house. Monroe was leading the walk, and Charlie accelerated her step to go next to him. she wanted to smooth the mood, since Monroe had seen Connor and her in "bed" , their relationship had only deteriorated. charlie wanted things to get back to normal. Back then everything was so simple when they just hated each other. To her astonishment, Monroe made the first step However, he did not make it in the way she hoped

**"so tell me, your guys they are following you everywhere every time, aren't they?"**

**"yep, why?" **charlie did not know where this talk was going.

**"just wondered how you find time to fuck my son!"**

**"didn't see this one coming! always class!" **

**"you know I get it, where there is need there is will! Anyway, you know what's funny? That among all the men you could have fuck you chose a Monroe."**

**"it's not of your damn business who I fucke, and why do you even care?! You had your fun with Duncan and I had mine with Connor. Maybe you need to get laid again to calm down, so go back to your girlfriend, and mind of your damn business!"**

Monroe stared at her, she had a point, why did he even care? Wait a second she thought he had slept with Duncan, why did she think that and most important why was she so angry about the possibility of him and Duncan? Monroe was getting an idea but he couldn't think or even dare saying it, maybe he was becoming really delusional.

Charlie was among all the group, pissed at herself, she had let her emotion control her and worst of all: her mouth had betrayed her. She almost did a fit of jealousy, the worst part was that she hated herself for doing that and she wasn't even able to say why she did. As she was buried in her thought she didn't realized that they had reached the camp. She looked up and saw her mum ran towards her, Miles as for him walked quietly towards her. Charlie hugged her mum and Miles.

**"it's nice to have you back Kid, I missed you. How are you? How went things?**"

**"I'm fine, everything went well**" she said that and felt Monroe's eyes on her back, she was sure he was thinking about 'the get laid issues' that they got through. **"we succeeded to have 4 men, I know it's not enough but it's all we could get."**

**"alright we'll think about that later, just come inside and get comfortable. You must be hungry."**

Charlie was sat with Rachel, Connor and her grandfather, they were eating and laughing. Connor and Charlie was sit next to each other and their kneels were touching. Monroe who were at the opposite side could clearly see all the scene, miles who was eating with him couldn't hopefully.

**"why did you have only four men?"** asked Miles

**"at first we were coming back with none but thanks to Charlie we had those four who are actually very good fighters. And they only obey to her." **

Monroe told the entire story to Miles but of course he didn't tell the most juicy new (Connor and Charlie), even if she had not looked at him Charlie knew that Monroe was staring at her. Her uncle had told him about his plan to trap the Patriots but Monroe didn't hear a word, he was so obsessed with Charlie and Connor.

**"hey man did you hear me? What are you looking at?" **Miles stared to whatever Monroe was looking at.** "Oh don't worry about Connor, both of you'll be fine. "**

Monroe knew why his son loved being here and it sure as hell that it wasn't for him but more for Charlie and obviously to get the republic back . Monroe feared his son has only come back with them to get the republic, otherwise why he would have come, he has nothing to offer him and had been absent all his life. The legacy that he left him wasn't glorious either, perhaps if he get the republic and this time do the things as they were supposed to be. The world will remember him another way.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: **Hi everyone! So here is chapter 7, I hope you are enjoying the story so far and that you still will. Please let some review. Thank you for reading my story, love you all bye !

**Chapter 7**

Everyone was focused on the mission, to get rid of the Patriots. Miles and Monroe had established a plan who could respond back strongly to the patriots. They were going to lead an attack to their camp. Thirty men had been add to their little group, everyday miles and Monroe trained the men in a large field behind the safety house. Charlie used to drop by some times to train some of the men too, and it allowed her to keep in good shape. For his part Connor was practicing with the men that had joined them, he was good with a sword but not enough. Monroe used to stared at Charlie when she was practicing, the way her body moved as she was dancing a ballet; It was beautiful. She was beautiful, how many times did he stopped himself from kissing her or taking her against a wall. They have been avoiding each other since their last talk. Both had a shitty mood , mostly Monroe who was more upset he wanted to know if his son was still sleeping with his Charlie . He needed to find a way to know the truth without appearing suspicious, also he wanted things to get better between the two of them. His stubborn mind was made .

That day Charlie had been more pissed than ever, things were falling apart. Her mind was upside down. What she has done with Bass' son seemed so wrong now that she was repelled by even the thought of doing it again with him. A brilliant idea had come to the young man's brain, during breakfast Connor had come to her claiming he wanted more, just not some one night stand. However Charlie said no, she had realized she had made a terrible mistake by sleeping with him, the boy was nice and all but she didn't even like him. Most important Connor wasn't the right one for her, she had never really wanted him. After all this time, Charlie finally admitted to herself that she wanted Sebastian Monroe. She has been on the edge since that discover , Charlie was voiding him by every way possible. Today at the practice she needed to letting go of all her thought so she fought hard, beating every men down one by one. Without even looking at them, until he came. Monroe had decided to fight against her, weirdly she was excited about it. His eyes were focused on her, she knew for his blind spot but he wasn't worried about her taking him down. He saw in her eyes the entertainment and knew she wasn't upset.

They came into the circles made by the spectators, the crowd wanted to see the famous fight between the two of them: Bass vs. Charlie. Walking around each other as they looked into the other's eyes, Charlie attacked the first. The fight was hard but both enjoyed it . It has been a long time since they actually fight without keeping back their skills. Both attacked were extremely good, Charlie got unfocused after cutting Monroe' shirt with her sword, he had to take it off. Topless in front of her, his muscles and tan sweaty skin, she wanted to take him. As she was in her fought he has made his move, startled by his fast motion she fell but got up right away to reply back, this time harder. Monroe hasn't expected such strength. Even in the everyday life he was always surprised by her next move, that what he liked about her. Regardless his thought he succeeded at noticing that some of her move were actually his, she had just stylized them in her own way. He grinned at her, Charlie understood that he had noticed her little trick. Both tired, they stopped in accord, Charlie grinned at him and went in direction of the river. She needed to breath away from him. He had completely charmed her.

Bass was completely disarmed, his little training with Charlotte had absolutely shaken him. They have left each other with excitement , they couldn't fight their attraction anymore. They knew they have come to a limit, which if they crossed there would be no turning back. Bass needed to be with Charlie, to touch her, to kiss her. He wanted to feel her bare skin against his.

During this day, they have avoided each other, not daring to escalate their mutual attraction. Both were on the edge, it has been so long since Monroe hadn't been with a woman, Charlie had on him a grip that had initially pissed him off but now it felt different. Of course he was still annoyed by it sometimes however he usually loved it, for him it meant that she knew everything of him. His weakness, his strength, his fear, his joy, his demons and his past. Yet she was still talking to him, and after this afternoon he also knew she was attracted to him.

Night had fallen, everyone was asleep and Monroe couldn't sleep, he decided to go to the river to swim a little. Before the blackout he used to go swim every week but now he has rarely the occasion. He had taken off his clothes, dipped in the water. He was letting his mind free of any problem he has and it felt good.

Charlie couldn't sleep either, what had happened today was still overwhelming her. She couldn't be attracted to Monroe, he had his father's age, she had slept with his son, he had done awful things to her family. Despite all of this Charlie also knew a kind and gentle man, who had saved her and has been there for her when everyone else wasn't. In this man she could recognize the young Bass Monroe, the prior blackout Bass Monroe, from Miles' story. Sometimes Charlie suspected that he has always been this man but she felt like he was restrained himself from becoming the old him again.

tired of fighting his attraction toward Monroe, Charlie acknowledge to herself that she wanted to kiss him, it has been months since she hadn't got laid and it began to felt on her mood. Charlie decided to take a walk near the river. As she was walking she saw a shape in the water, her first reflex was to get her crossbow but then she realized that it was Monroe. He had water to his waist she could see his muscles, his little curly hair were wet. Charlie felt randy, one thought only came in her mind dipped in the river to join him.

**"what are doing here Charlotte?"** he had surprised her.

**"I… I couldn't sleep"** she had come closer, and sat on a rock.

**"why is that?"**

**"I had too much to think about…I needed to take a walk... Anyway what about you? What's with the midnight swim, are you waiting someone?"** she felt anxious, somehow she was afraid of the answer.

**"couldn't sleep either. And No Charlotte I'm not expecting anyone but I wouldn't mind a bit of company."** He grinned at her.

Charlotte was totally overwhelmed she knew it was now or never if she wanted to make a move, paralyzed by her feelings her brain has just stop working. she didn't know what to do. So she listened her heart which told her to got undress and join Monroe in the water. Her body executed her wish, it seemed like she hasn't complete control of her body, and somehow it felt like a relief. Monroe watched her get undress, taking off clothes after clothes . Until she was totally naked in front of him, still on ground, he hold his breath. Submerged by her beauty -her curves- he wanted to touch her, but he restrained himself. Charlie walked into the river to get next to Bass, separated by a few centimeter. Charlie's heart was racing as it never did, fully lost in his blue eyes, she put her right hand on one of his cheek. Monroe didn't move afraid she would go away, fear that she would leave him forever. His heart pumping his blood as he had just made a sprint.

Monroe couldn't bear it anymore, he broke the space between their lips and suddenly he felt like the 4th July inside his stomach. He had waiting this for so long, Charlie felt like she could breathe again, she responded to his kiss. Their tongues met to dance and both were exploring the other's body. Bass had put his right hand on Charlie's back and the other in her long silky hair. Charlie had put both of her hand in his curly hair, she had dreamed to do this since months.

Both were moaning and whispering the other's name under the spell of the kiss.

**"I want you so much Charlotte" **

**"so do I… oh Bass" **

Charlie had put her legs around his waist and Monroe had walked toward the ground. He laid down Charlie on his clothes to form a protection against the hardness of the ground. Put on the top of her, his mouth was kissing her mouth, her neck, her breast. He took her breast in his hand and played with her nipple tearing out a whimper from Charlie. He started to get a little further kissing her belly and then her wet intimate part, as he was licking her, Charlie felt her body shaken from everywhere.

**"Bass… I want you inside me now"** and he obeyed.

Bass starting with a gentle move to let her body adjust to him, and then he began to move slowly.

**"faster" **again he obeyed without complain.

As their bodies were moving fast, Charlie had sat and put Monroe's legs around her waist, she wanted him deeper and closer to her. Monroe could feel her orgasm coming close, his wasn't far either.

As Charlotte's orgasm came she put her head in Bass' neck to smother her scream. She had scream his name. In the act she had clawed his back, she knew he would have marks and she didn't care. Bass was hers. As if they were connected Bass told her in urge: **"you belong to me Charlotte , no one else, you're mine!" **He came inside her. Both felt in heaven, they have waited this for months , Bass kissed her.

**"I wanted you since months, god Charlotte you're so beautiful."**

**"I also wanted this."**

They both have a smile on their lips, cuddling in the other's arms. Every move felt natural, like it was meant to happen . Both were tired but they didn't want to go back in camp, they would have to separate, and they weren't ready about this. However Charlie's mind came back to its normal and she realize she had to go before anyone see them. She looked at Bass, his eyes were locked in hers, his hands were on her hip. She sat up and started to get dress. Bass was freaking out.

**"what are you doing?"**

**"I need to go before anyone sees us"** Charlie looked at Bass and she could see pain in his eyes.

**"oh…right…" **

As she heard his low voices, Charlie felt bad. She knew she wanted to be with him but she didn't how. Monroe couldn't figure out if what just happened was a one night stand or if she wanted to go on with whatever the hell was going on between the two of them. Monroe had known that after this everything would be different but he didn't know how he could possibly be with her, Miles would never allow him to date her.

**"goodnight Bass"** as she was leaving, she bend over him to kiss his beautiful lips. Her touch on him, started a fire inside his body, he intensified the kiss putting his right hand on the back of her neck. Both moaned to the kiss, they wanted to protract the kiss, Monroe's body showed perfectly that he was up for round two.

Charlie stopped the kiss ruefully, putting her forehead against his, she left to head back to her roll bed. Monroe felt alone, lay down on his blanket still naked. His mind replayed the whole scene, automatically his body reacted. She had left him with a smile and a hard cock.

Bass couldn't believe he actually slept with Charlotte, it was fabulous, he wanted more. Bass wanted her. Monroe understood at this point that he hasn't only an attraction to Charlotte, he had irrevocably fallen in love with Charlotte Matheason. Bass wanted to be with her, but the question was: did she want it too? Perhaps it's was just a onetime thing for her, like he has been with his son. Damn it! This woman was driving him crazy!


End file.
